League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Technology Wizard 3
He has been a good contributor to the wiki and I saw him always being here since I joined, he has made efforts to get this far and he deserves it. I have also noticed his effort in vandalism, after looking at this, he seems like he could help with anti-vandalism a lot. He cleans up pages and he is also involved in community discussions. I think that he would make a great mod. He is trustworthy and he also created a couple vandal templates. --Zsoltitakacs 06:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Support #Since I nominated him. --Zsoltitakacs 06:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #"Caught between a rock and a hard place" Wikyman 11:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #I don't think he was expecting my support vote, after calling me a "sad" and "immature" person with a "boring life". This is how this user replies when he has no argumentation to offer, and this is not a quality I want from a mod. The removal of true information from trivia pages and the reporting of users on first sight are just icing on the cake. 11:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #As you know, a recent discussion was brought up regarding user rights and necessity/need for them, and I feel that this request is a perfect example of what that discussion was about. While you are a great and tedious editor I just don't see you needing or having a necessity for the rights, you're fine as a RLB and chat mod. 12:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #I can't agree on this either. There is no need or requirement for another moderator. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 13:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I accept. Thanks for the nomination Zsoltitakacs! 06:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::@Zel, do you really think it's fair that you bring personal issues to nominations? I mean each one its something about my attitude, yet I always apologize to you after, and you don't accept. If you have a problem with me then talk to me, don't just oppose me in every single ting you can find. :::It's not my fault you start offending me every time you don't agree with what I say. Mature people try to argue with ideas and opinions, not with insults. I have no problem with you as an editor, but I can't trust you enough to give you a responsibility role on this wiki. 15:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok I understand what you mean, however, you insult me as well. It may not be the same way I do but saying things like "He is 14 after all", isn't the best way to communicate with people. I always apologize and you still don't accept me. And honestly, I don't care about the title of being a mod or having a purple color and what not, I care about stoping vandals. Have you even considered that I may be a good moderator to the wiki after all? I know everybody will obviously defend their cases when it comes to nominations, but I just wish that the community would give me a chance to prove myself to something that I know I am worthy of. 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Might not have been the best thing to say, and you probably got it in the wrong sense, but I never ever insulted you in any way, shape or form, since I'm grown up enough to understand that insults only make matters worse. Having said that, yes, I thought about that, and while it's obvious that you learned much in the last months (heck, one month ago you would have blocked a contributor that simply commented with CAWCAWCAW..), I still think that, at this moment, that responsibility might be a bit too much for you. 20:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know what you are saying now, and I appreciate it. If I had the chance to earn these rights, I could show everybody that I really can use them. I'm not sure if it is possible to "rent" the rights out and prove what I could do with them. I know that I have reported suspected vandals for comments like that, but I have learned that warning them is useful. I just wish I had a chance for once. I havn't seen a nomination for someone with a "2" in the nomination title, and now I am on 3, I agree that the first one was a bit early for me. The second one was a little better, but now this is the third one. I have been here for almost 4 months, I'm not sure of how I can prove it to the community besides what I have presented to them. 20:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::@Neon, I guess it is an opposing vote for me, however I understand what you mean, but I will argue that I can really help with vandalism. ::@Sagee, it does seem like we have a lot of mods, but you know that Vyrolan and Usiar are pretty much inactive after looking at this, Usiar has blocked one user in ages, and Vyrolan hasn't blocked anybody in ages. I'm not saying that just want the power to block people, but I want to really help the wiki with anti-vandalism, and I even have a list of vandals I find, like Zsoltitakacs said. 15:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::We also have Nystus, Zelga, and Neon who take care of the moderator responsibilities not just Vyrolan and Usiar. Shouldn't need to many people running around with moderator rights. RBE is fine and we hsve about al we need. I'm not opposing for no good reason. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 18:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know that we have great admins in the wiki, but it isn't the same thing as moderator. Admins have access to many things that a mod doesn't. That is why I don't care to be an admin at the moment, because I don't have the need for those extra things. I want to be a mod because I know that I really can use the rights, I wouldn't want the rights if I wasn't going to use them. I know that moderator right will be of really great use to me. I have also already read block rules and policies, so it's not like I would be brand new to anything. I want to repeat what I said to my reponse to Zel, "I just wish that the community would give me a chance to prove myself to something that I know I am worthy of." 20:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Request for adminship Category:Active rights requests